


Boys Over Flowers (Keyaki edition)

by firststar46



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: i have no regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firststar46/pseuds/firststar46
Summary: Kobayashi Yui wins a scholarship to attend the prestigious Zelkova High, and after she defends her childhood friend Koike Minami, she got her self involved with the K4 that rule the school.





	Boys Over Flowers (Keyaki edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regret this is is just a silly idea I have in mind that I want to write down. 
> 
> Also sorry for the weird flow of story.

Today is going to be her first day at a new school, and yet Yui cycled her bike filled with uneasiness.

Her new school is Zelkova High, one of the most elite school in Japan, with its own school building and private land in the upper class Keyakizaka district.

Normally, a person as normal as Yui wouldn’t be able to enter-- The monthly tuition itself costs almost 3 months worth of her father’s salary.

Yui is proud for being able to pass the exam for a full scholarship. They even lend to her a small apartment near the school, as Yui came from Saitama.

The long haired girl cycled her bike along the road, enjoying the blooming sakura tree that hides the morning sun above her. Her new school is just around the corner now. Taking a turn at a junction, a car appeared from the corner of her eyes and the horn beeped the same time Yui fall to the street from the surprise.

“Ouch!” Yui yelped, feeling her knee scraped against the asphalt. She saw a beautiful black haired girl, wearing the same uniform as she is, hurriedly exiting the car from the passenger side.

“Are you okay??” The girl helped her stand up, and gasped when she noticed the wound on her knee. “You’re injured!”

“It’s just a scratch.” Yui tries to ease the girl. “I’ll be okay---”

The carn horn beeps again, sounding impatient. A blonde haired boy with a stylish sunglass sat behind the wheel of the expensive looking red sports car, tapping his finger on the wheel. He’s wearing the same uniform as they are. The kind girl glared at the driver, showing her dislike to what he just did.

“You must be in hurry. It’s okay, you can go.” Yui said, lifting her bicycle and moving it out of the way. “Thank you.”

The girl gave her an apologetic look, bowing her head deeply before returning back into the car. As soon as she closed the door, the car speeds up and disappeared after turning on another junction up front.

Yui sighed. She can each her university, treat her wound and still attend the opening ceremony in time if she’s hurry now.

“... I can do this.” Yui whispered to herself, and continue her way.

~~

It took Yui longer than expected to find a place to park her bicycle, as they doesn't have one for students. Most of the students are dropped off by their driver, or drive their own vehicle like the blonde boy and his red sports car. They allowed Yui to park her bicycle with the faculty ones. No one is going to take it as long as Yui properly locks it, anyway.

She couldn’t find anyone in the medical room despite the placard in front of the room saying that the doctor on duty -- Dr. Miyata -- is not available. Maybe they went to the toilet? With no time to waste, Yui excused herself and treated her minor wound herself.

When she’s done, her notification popped up on her phone.

\--- Miichan: Yui where are u they gon start soon

A message from her best friend gives her the warning to hurry, or she’ll be late. Luckily, the auditorium wasn’t so far from the faculty building.

When she arrived, she can find Koike standing in front waiting for her. Koike Minami comes from a more fortunate family, she and Yui became friends when Koike came to visit her grandma in Saitama all the way from Hyogo-- the kind old lady next door. Koike visited every summer, and she becomes closer to Yui with every visit.

She was the one who tells Yui about the scholarship exam, encouraging her to at least try because she knows that Yui have what it takes.

“Yui!” Koike reached her hand, and quickly led her inside. “Look! They are about to close the door! I’m glad you made it in time!”

They closed the door after the passed through, and Koike leads Yui to the upper sector of the auditorium where Koike’s friends have kept them seats to sit in to.

The dean gave the opening speech, an old man with wise eyes and calming expression, his voice are stern and filled with kind words. Yui will meet him after this event to talk more about her scholarship details.

After that, there are several student performances. Like band, cheerleading and such.

“And for the closing ceremony… The Student President, Sugai Yukio.”

There are some cheers from the crowd, the people around Yui screaming and whispering to each other as this Yukio person made his way onto the stage.

“What’s going on?” Yui whispered to Koike.  
“I’ll explain later.” Koike promised, noticing that Yukio is now on the stage.

Yukio stood with a bright smile on stage, looking very confident. He put his hand on the podium, his eyes looking straight to the front. For a moment, Yui thought that their eyes met. He started his speech in a loud and clear voice, one that will make people turn and listen to what he said.  
Honestly, Yui can’t remember exactly what he said. Something about goal in life, the class of the university, and such. Before she knew it, the speech is already ending. He waved his hand at the audience, leaving the stage with a loud applause. It tells Yui how popular this person is, even though he’s supposed to be a first year like her.

The event ended after the speech, and loud cheering and screaming could be heard from the audience. Koike pulled Yui, taking her closer to view the first floor. A small group of people could be seen walking through the crowd of people, there are some who look like they enjoy the attention and there are those who ignore them. Yui could recognize several face. Sugai Yukio, and much to her surprise--- The black haired girl and the blonde boy who almost hit her with his car.

“They are the K4. Kings 4. They are like, the most elite group here in the school.” Koike started pointing at them one by one.

“Yukio is the 2nd son of Sugai Corporation, the same one that recently got into the news for being that big deal with the government. That brown haired girl is Moriya Akane. The tallest of them is Habu Mizunosuke, he’s the son of Habu Hanabi--”

“Wait, Moriya Akane? The same Moriya Akane from SUN magazine?? And Hanabi as in that fashion designer?!” Yui gasped in surprise. She loves fashion, she buys SUN magazine every week and follow all the latest news about fashion so those names are familiar to her.

“Yes! That very same! Apparently, she knows the K4 since they are kids.” Koike nodded. “And the one with brown hair is Watanabe Risao, his sister is Watanabe Rika, the long haired girl. And last but not least, the blonde haired boy is Shida Manaki.”

“Watanabe Rika and Shida Manaki, huh?” Yui took note of their name.

“I heard they are dating you know.”

“Huh?” Yui turned. “Who?”

“Rika and Manaki.” Koike giggled. “I saw your expression, i know you’re interested.”

“No, it’s… A long story.” Yui sighed, watching the so called elite group walked out of the auditorium. The crowd soon followed behind them. “I’m starving, i’ll tell you over lunch.”

\--

The university’s cafeteria looked like some upper class restaurant, both in appearance and in price. The cheapest food is plain udon. The full scholarship given to Yui included pocket money for various necessities, including food. But of course, Yui must think about her spending every month.

In front of Yui is a bowl of plain udon and warm ocha, the cheapest drink that can also be refilled for free. She sat next to Koike, noticing the look her friends gave to her, but she doesn’t mind any of them. Yet they find some reasons to excuse themselves away from their table, joining the other tables in the cafeteria. Koike shook her head at her friends’s action, but quickly switched her focus to asking more details about why is she interested with the members of K4 and their circle.

With no other choice, Yui talked about the accident from this morning.

“Aahh… Rika-san sounds very kind.” Koike sighed. “Yui… You are so lucky, that you can talk with them like that.”  
“Miichan… I’m almost get hit, you know?” Yui sighed.

“Hehe, i know, don’t worry.” Koike looked into her glass, and glanced at Yui’s. “Oh hey, let me refill our glasses.”

Koike took her glasses before Yui could say anything, happily standing up and turn to head to the drink bar behind them when she bumped into someone who’s walking fast behind her.

“Ah!” Koike said, noticing that she has dropped the paper cups to the floor. And with it, poured the leftover content to the person she bumped into.

Shida Manaki doesn’t look happy at all. His face is red with anger, and embarrassment from having cold drink poured all over his hundred thousand yen worth of outfit. All eyes are set to him, waiting for his reaction.

Koike looked up to apologize, but her words stuck inside when she noticed who is the person before her. Her face turned pale, as she took a step back and started bowing to apologize. Receiving no answer, she took out her cute, sky blue handkerchief and tried to dry Manaki’s uniform. Koike yelped out in pain and surprise when Manaki caught her arm, and held it tightly.

“You--! Do you know what you just do?” Manaki growled, as Koike repeatedly apologize. Tears started to roll down her cheek, but Manaki doesn’t look bothered by it. 

Behind her, the other K4 are either looking ignorant or worried. Risa and Rika frowned and inched forward when Manaki grabbed Koike. Habu, the quiet one, also looked worried about the situation. Yukio and Akane sat down in a nearby empty chair, looking with interest to see how the situation will unfold without a care in the world. 

The next time Manaki tried to make a move, Yui leaped off her chair and pushed Manaki to the back. He lost his balance and fell on the puddle of tea on the floor.

“You--!” Manaki lunged forward, but Risao held him back. Habu, too, has positioned himself next to his enraged friend.

“She apologized already!” Yui said, defending Koike who’s still crying in her arms. “Is your uniform is more important?”

“Who are you, anyway?” Manaki tried to reach Yui, but Risa blocked his way. “Risao, get out of my way.”

Risao stares him down, showing his disapproval, his arm is holding Manaki’s shoulder strongly. Manaki tries to push forward once again, only to meet similar resistance. Before he could try again, Rika hooked her arm against his.

“Manaki.” She called, sounded almost like a beg. “It’s just some tea, stop making such a scene.”

Manaki groaned in defeat, pointing his finger at Yui and Koike, he declared. “I don’t know who you are, but you are making a mistake today.”

He turned and left, the crowd wisely moved aside, with Rika following closely behind him. Yuuka let out a chuckle, and Yui caught a glint of interest when their eyes met, before leaving with Akane. Habu let out a sigh, he looked at them and lowered his head before following his friends.

“I’m very sorry about that, he always got emotional too easily.” Risao deeply lowered his head to apologize, so much that Yui feel bad about it. “Are you two okay?”

“We’ll be okay.” Yui replied. Koike is still sobbing, but she has calmed down. The crowd around them has dispersed too, as classes is starting soon. “And… you?”

That’s a stupid question, but Yui already asked the question.

“Who? Me? I’ll be fine, it happens a lot.” Risao rubbed the back of his neck, and let out a small chuckle. The bell rang, signalling to the students that the morning classes are starting. “Well, that’s our cue. Will you guys be okay if i…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

 

Yui could see what supposed to be her locker vandalized with target mark drawn in red paint, and so is Koike’s locker next to her.

“A-ah…. Yui-chan, i forgot to tell you about this….” Koike weakly whispered. “The K4… This is like their signal that they are targeting someone, it’s like a… signal that people are allowed to give us ‘punishment’ for defying them.”

She could tell how the people around them are stealing glances at them, whispering and snickering behind their back.

It doesn’t feel right.

What is so important from K4 anyway? That they have money? The looks? The fame?

She have worked hard to pass the test, to win the scholarship, she moved out of her home for a better opportunity. She won’t let some rich snob take it away from her!

“I’m not giving up.” Yui said. “I’ll show them what I can do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> The K4 “Kings 4”
> 
> Shida Manaki ft Hirate Yurio, cousin? -- 2nd son of Shida Development, his family is actually influential underground. Since his brother will be the heir to the company he have no sense of burden or responsibility. His cousin, Yurio, is set to join Police Officer Academy.
> 
> Watanabe Risao ft Watanabe Rika - Watanabe Miho: Three siblings from the Watanabe Clan. Miho is still in middle school, Rika is one year older and is seeing Manaki
> 
> Sugai Yukio: 2nd son of Sugai Corporation, one of the biggest company in Japan, also the Student President. Very perfect (and a perfectionist himself), come off as arrogant because he believes anything can be solved with money. Truth is a very hardworking and earnest person, who worked hard because always compared to his older brother, as Yukio aimed for his father’s recognition and wanting to become the heir. Especially close to Moriya Akane, of Moriya family-- who is a famous model and knows the K4 since childhood.
> 
> Habu Mizunosuke: The only son of a famous female fashion designer, he inherited her talent for fashion and set to take over the fashion label as soon as he finished school. His mother want to send him to Paris, where he could study fashion better.
> 
> Koike Minami: Yui’s childhood friend, like many people she is a big fan of K4.
> 
> Kobayashi Yui: A simple girl from Saitama who wins a full scholarship.


End file.
